1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to platinum and palladium complexes that can be useful as narrow band phosphorescent emitters in, for example, full color displays.
2. Technical Background
Compounds capable of absorbing and/or emitting light are ideally suited for use in a wide variety of applications, including optical and electro-optical devices, photo-absorbing devices, and as markers for bio-applications. Much research has been devoted to the discovery and optimization of organic and organometallic materials for use in such applications. Generally, research in this area aims to accomplish a number of goals, including improvements in absorption and emission efficiency, as well as improvements in processing ability, among others.
Despite significant advances in research devoted to optical, electro-optical, and marker materials, existing materials have a number disadvantages, including poor processing ability, inefficient emission or absorption, and less than ideal stability, among others. Thus, a need exists for new materials which exhibit improved performance in optical emitting and absorbing applications. This need and other needs are satisfied by the present invention.